The dare game
by Rarw.Means.I.Love.You-x
Summary: An innocent game of dares can go along way.
1. The kiss dare x

**N/A: Another Dramione fan fiction xxx. Ill try my best with grammar and spelling but I'm sorry if is isn't that good. Please review and give me your options. No nasty ones please xx**

**Disclaimer: As much as i would love to, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the common room floor getting warm by the fire.

"Freezing isn't it?" Ginny asked Hermione trembling in the cold air around them.

" Yes" Hermione replied rubbing her hands together in a desperate attempt to get warm.

"What do you wanna do to get our minds of this cold?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Emm..." Ginny exclaimed. "I know, we could play that dares game that Fred and George told me about". Ginny shouted in excitement

"Tell me more?" Hermione asked puzzled as she had clearly never heard of this game.

"Well, what you do is. One person says,true,dare,double dare,kiss,command or promise. And then the other one has to pick". Ginny told her friend in excitement.

"Ok then that sounds fun" Hermione replied.

"But ,you have to do them all... So you in?" Ginny asked her dieing to hear yes come from her friends lips.

"OK" Hermione told her jumping in excitement. Miraculously the girls had forgotten about the cold and had become completely engrossed in the game.

"But remember, once told to do something you can't back down and now you've agreed there's no way out". Ginny told her in a strange voice. Hermione looked quite scared as the reality of what she had just let her self in for was kicking in, but before she had time to question it the game began.

"So Hermione, True, dare, double dare, kiss, command, or promise?" Ginny asked her piratically tingling with anticipation.

"Errmm..." Hermione said then stopping to think for a while. '_im going have to do them all anyway so I'd best get one of the worse ones out of the way'_ she thought to herself.

"Double dare!" She shouted without a moment to think.

"Right, it's your first go so i wont make it to hard, but in the same way not to easy. I double dare you to ... Run into the Ravenclaw Common Room and sit on Filius Flitwick knee then run out". Ginny replied with a cunning look on her face.

"ermm... ok" Hermione repliyed and with that she was of and soon back again.

The two girls did numerous dares which included, Hiding Neville's pj and giving Crabbe and Goyle (Draco malfoy's muscles as everyone would say) to cakes which were charmed with Rictusempra a(Tickling charm). Till they were both left with just one the kiss. It was Hermione's turn first as she only had kiss to chose from,Ginny didn't bother ask the question.

" You have to kiss,hmmm..." She stopped to think for a moment. Then Draco Malfoy and his to giggling friends where going past towards the hospital wing. "Draco malfoy!" She shouted with a gimp of terror in her voice.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione screamed in her face.

"Hey, now you said that you would do anything so you have to, unless your a chicken?" Ginny reasoned with her. Hermione took a deep sigh and said

"OK" knowing deep down inside he she would regret this.

Then Hermione set off down to the hospital wing where she would wait for Draco to come out, hopping that his friends would have to stay the night and not return out with him. And to her delight this was exactly what happened. Draco left the hospital wing. Hermione was waiting further up the hall in the arch in the wall. She could hear light footsteps coming down the hallway she knew at once that it was malfoy. She stood in the archway trembling with fear but the adrenalin rush kept her going. He partly walked past her when she ran up to him ,drug his hand and put him up against the wall. At first he couldn't quite make out this mysterious person but them came to notice it was Hermione.

"What do you think your doing you filthily little mudblood!" He screamed at her. She hated him so much, this was what made it all the more thrilling as she would have the control for once. She failed to answer him but instead grabbed his head and pulled it closer to his and with that she kissed him. he heisted at first as expected but then he started to embrace her and he kissed her back. He rapped his arms around her. She was shocked and existed at the same time. She then quickly pulled him away from her and ran of down the hall leaving Draco alone once again.

**I hope you liked it and please please please could you review and tell me your opinions thankyeww. Not to harsh please and once again I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes xxxxxxx REVIEW ! xxxxx**


	2. Why would you do that ?

**N/A:This is the next chapter to The dare game. And please if you read this could you review it doesn't take long. I had loads of hits but only 2 reviews so please could you. No nasty ones please xxxxxxxx. I would like to thank truecolours98 and BeneHime1124 for your lively reviews. xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**In the Gryffindore Common room**

Hermione ran into the Common room and went to sit back down next to her best friend Ginny. She sat there and blankly stared at the fire in shock. Ginny peered at her confused.

"So did you do ?" Ginny asked her in a thrilled get confused voice. Hermione looked at her the same way she had looked at the fire.

"Yes" She told her in a slow regretful whisper.

"Murlin's Beared!" Ginny shouted jumping up from the rug in both just sat there in silence and she stared at me.

"Well, tell me every little detail!" She screamed at Hermione. Hermione looked at her nervously but existed with it and told her.

"Well he was walking up the hall and i hid in the arch as we planned, the I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the wall and kissed him" She had doubtful infusiasum in her voice.

"Well then why are you so, yanno, sad. We got him big time." Ginny told her reasuring her.

"Well i didn't quite tell you everything" Hermione told her and Ginny looked at her in shock. "He stated to kiss me back" Ginny but both her hands around her pale face in shock.

"What!" She screamed still in shock.

"Yes but Ginny, he does like me especially the fact that I'm not a pure blood. He wouldn't kiss me back, he's plotting something, i know it." Hermione told Ginny in regret. Ginny nodded in a discouraging agreement.

"I think it's best you leave your kiss dare Ginny" Hermione told her, for her own good.

Ginny nodded.

**The Next Few Days:**

Draco didn't both to communicate with Hermione. Not that he ever did before, but this was different. He wouldn't look at her, pass her anything, not even back nasty little comments about her family. Hermione noticed this, and she didn't like it, not one bit. But atleaste this meant he couldn't get her back, so she was fairly happy. However she didn't take any chances she followed Ginny around every where she went never to be alone. As Draco was a very unpredictable person he could change his was with a drop of a hat. He'd proven this the night he kissed Her.

It had been 2 weeks since the Kiss dare. Hermione had forgotten about what had happened that night,therefore she no longer felt the need to follow around Ginny. Everything was back to normal just the way that she liked it.

"Hermione!" A loud voice shouted from across the yard. Hermione turned to find that it was Ginny.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione said back to her friend.

" Hey there's divination club you coming?" Ginny asked Hermione

"Are you joking me!" Hermione exclaimed."Do you remember last year when she said that i didn't 'pruses' the noble art of divination, yes well she don't purses the nobble art of my arse!" Hermione told Ginny. and Ginny smirked.

"Ok then, ill see you later, are you sure you don't want me to walk you back to the Common room, i mean after it's dark" Ginny asked her friend in concern.

"No, I'm ok, but thanks for the offer" Hermione replied taking pity on her friends good nature. Ginny gave her friend a hug and went of to divination club, as did Hermione but instead went to the Common room.

**Hermione's POV**

I was walking back to the Common room. All the corridores seemed to be deserted, everyone had gone to that stupid divination club. As i walked further down the shadowed corridor i came to notice a shadow of a person it was walking closer. I then began to hear footsteps. All the same i carried on walking. Then I saw them it was Draco and strangely enough he was on his own and even stranger her actually looked at me, not like he had been blanking me for the last 3 weeks. He grabbed me by my hand, an dragged me into a broom cupboard holding my mouth so i couldn't scream. Not that there was anyone around to hear the broom cupboard his put a spell on the room, soundproofing it.

"Please, Draco let me go!" I pleeded with him. he just staired down at me as if i was a piece of dirt on his shoe.

"Arr. Look our little mud blood isn't that confident now is she" he belittled my.I looked into his eyes and I began to cry.

"What's a matter Granger, was this a bit unexpected?" he asked me back for what i had done earlier this mounth.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked him.

"Put it this why Granger,I'm gonna put you in a place so dark not even the crows can land there droppings on you!" he shouted in my face. He lifted up he hands. I closed my eyes and expected the worse.

He kissed me. He grabbed me head and kissed me. It's was good don't get me wrong but I was in shock all the same. I pushed him away, him hitting the wall behind. I stared back at him shocked then i ran out of the broom cupboard to the Common Room not stopping for anyone. Draco stayed there on his own. Crying.

**I really hoped you liked it , and please could you review and i will give you a big shout out thanks xxxxxx**


	3. Goyle, What are you doing! ? xx

**N/A: Hey. So this is my next chapter to The dare game. I know i've updated so quick but i just couldn't wait. xxx Really hope that you like this chapter, and remember to review. Thanks xxxx**

**Disclaimer: As i've said on previous chapters, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**In the Gryffindor Common Room:**

I ran into the Gryffindor Common Room,up the stairs and straight to my bed. I hid under the covers and closed my eyes. Tears ran from my closed eyes. I had an almighty head ache from all the crying I had been doing. I just lay there with my head under the pillow hoping this would all go putting your head under a pillow erases the past. But it was good enough for me. Moments later Ginny burst through the door laughing something chronic.

"Hermione,Hermione" She screamed grabbing on to my ankle, not noticing the fact I was crying as she was in a big laughing fit. I didn't really mind this because I wasn't ready for the questions. I peered at the clock to find it was only 8:30pm, divination club didn't finish till 9:00pm.

"Why are you hear so earlie" i asked Ginny, quickly wiping away my tears.

"Well in divination club, Seamus Finnegan attempted to turn the crystal ball into giant gobstopper" She told me, this amused me quite a bit and helped take my mind of things.

"But Seamus being Seamus, didn't cast the spell right therefore it bounced of the crystal ball and hit the professor. She is now in the hospital wing being turned back from a gobstopper". Ginny told me in fits of laughter.

"Aw,that's a shame" I joked with her. We had both finally stoped laughing and i hadn't thought about Draco once. But then she noticed my tear stained checks.

"What's a matter, why have you been crying?" Ginny asked me, in a worried concern.

"It's nothing Honestly" I told her, putting on a forced smile.

"You don't cry just for nothing" She told me.

"Oh i erm. Stubbed my toe on the bed, yeah it hurt a Little and made me eyes water" I lied.

She looked at me concerned and doubtful about me had a mysterious look in her eye but i dismissed this and carried on smiling though the pain.

"OK" She said. And with that she skipped out the room. I didn't want to tell her the real reason as i didn't quite now it yet myself. Was i confused, angry. I didn't quite know.

**The next day: Free period**

It was the next day and i hadn't quite thought about it that much. I mean I thought if I forgot about it then mabey it would go away. I hadn't had to see Draco yet as first period was a free period. '_Yes finally!'_. And I didn't go down for breakfast this morning.

I was walking past the tree in the yard when i came across Draco and his friends. However i kept walking with my head held high, no mater how intimidated i felt.

"Hey. Draco look, if it isn't the mudblood her self" Goyle shouted from the tree. Laughing and making kissing noises with his mouth. I didn't understand had Draco told them?.

"Trying to make a move on our Drakie-boy" Goyle asked me sarcastically as he walked closer.

"What!" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah that's right you filthily little mudblood, I told them about you making a move on me" Draco shouted, and I looked at him in horror.

"But draco ,you know that's not what happened" I told him, my eyes filling up with tears.

He noticed me crying and told the other to stop taunting me. But they just wouldn't listen.

Goyle came walking up to close i could feel his breath on my forehead. He looked to his right and saw Mcgonagall. I thought that this would make him back down, but it only made the matter worse. He grabbed both of my shoulders and pushed me into him, kissing me. What may of started of to be a trick kiss became a passionate one. Draco seeing this seemed to get jealous. He hit Goyle on the shoulder and they Goyle through me down on the floor. Mcgonagall came right over and asked what was going on.

"She came on to me professor, I couldn't do anything to stop it .Just like last night when she came on to Draco" Goyle told her winking at me. " But I've gotta say for a mudblood you kiss good" he told me. I got up in rage, if it wasn't for Mcgonagall being there i would of punched him.

"Is this true Mr Malfoy?" Mcgonagall asked him.

He looked at me and back at his friends, then at Mcgonagall. He took a deep sigh and said...

**Please review and put what Draco should say and what you think he might say. Should he tell the truth for Hermione or lie for his friends xxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. Your welcome ! x

**N/A: So this the next chapter to The Dare Game. I hope that you all like it!. And please could you review, no nasty one's please x**

"No, Professor it's not" Draco told her looking at the floor in shame. I couldn't believe this. He had just told the truth for my benefit, no matter how much trouble he was now going to be in with his friends. I Pause for a moment in shock as did his friends, but then i smiled.

"Oh, right I see. Well what ever you and Miss Granger do in your own time is irrelevant" She told us, me and Draco both blushed in embarrassment.

"But Miss Granger, still what you did to Goyle." She added.

"Your going have to come with me, for a detention"

"But Professor-"

"No Miss Granger, I'm letting you off lightly. I don't want to hear another word"

I sighed. I didn't bother attempting to tell the truth because it was clear that i wasn't going to win. As we were about to walk off Goyle shouted.

"Meaniva, darlingl!" She turned around aggressively in shock. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What now, Mr Goyle !" she shouted back, Almost spitting out the words.

"The mud blood did nout, let it go "He told her in a cocky tone.

"First of all it's nothing not nowt!" She told him in an attempt to sound like him

"And secondly we do not call our fellow class mates names. Now your saying she didn't do anything?" She asked him, and I hopped the answer would be No.

"No, she didn't" He told her.

"Very well" She let me go and walked away. I didn't quite understand why Goyle had just done that, and quite frankly i was scared.

"Now, you filthy little mudblood" He shouted walking closer. " You think that you can just hex our friend into lying for you. Yeah, you thought that detention with Mcgonigal would be bad. You just wait" He told me Grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

He took me to the slytherin common room where he tyed me to his bed post.

"Now your gonna stay here until you can tell the truth about you and Draco. We all know Draco wouldn't touch such scum like you self!" He shouted. I looked at Draco for some reassurance but he just stared back blankly. They were leaving the room when i shouted.

"Tell them Draco, tell the truth. Where's the Draco out on the yard just know. That's the Draco I want. Not this!". Tears streamed down my face. He looked at me and a tear started to form in his eye, he looked at the floor.

"I don't know what your talking about" he told me shaky, swallowing his pride. I burst out crying in anger and disappointment. They left and I was alone.

I struggled for hours trying to get out but i couldn't. I missed several classes and lunch. But the worst part was Draco wasn't who I thought he was.I began to give up. i just sat there in the end.I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs towards the room. I closed my eyes and expected the worse. The door swung open and they walked in. I opened my eyes to find Malfoy. I stared at him in disgust.

"What do you want!" I demanded.

"I've come to let you go" He told me.

"Took you long enough"

"Ungrateful, I could of left you for Goyle!"

"Oh, I'm sorry thank you for lieing ,getting me locked up in a room. Making me miss half my classes and dinner." He had just finished undoing my hands i got up and he laughted.

"But you right. I should say it so . Thank yo-" I started but didn't finish as he pulled me to him and kissed me. It was not like the other times he had kissed me but better. Although I was mad at him I didn't care this kiss was amazing. He raped his arms around me and as did I. It was just about to get more passionate when he pulled away.

"Your Welcome!" He exclaimed and left the room.I watched him walk way.

What had just happened I mean I hated him remember, but he was just so...persuasive.

Oh my goodness that was amazing.

I walked to my next lesson Potions

**In potions**

Professor Snape told us what to do and we went of to do it. I couldn't keep my eyes of Draco. he went to walk past me and as he did he squeaked my bum. I went red, and Harry and Rom questioned me why but i said I was hot. Then He gave me a note and it read...

**I hope you liked this fanfic and please please review and tell me what you think , no nasty one's please xxxxx  
Special thank you to truecolours98 for always reviewing me xxxx thanks and to everyone else who has reviewed xxx**


	5. What's going on ? x

**This is my next chapter to The dare game x. I was a bit disappointed that there wasn't as many reviews but thank you to the people who did spend the time to review. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review no nasty ones please xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_'To Hermione,  
__Meet me in the room of requirement at 10:00 pm sharp.  
__Love Draco. xx  
__P.S: don't be late x'_

When i read this letter i nearly fainted with shock, but I carried on as if nothing had happened all the same. After all I didn't want Harry or Ronald finding out. Especially not Ronald after the Cormac McLaggen insidante. I simply put the note in my pocket and carry on with my work.

**In the Gryffindore Common Room**

I sat on the settee stairing at the clock. It was 9:55pm, only 5 more minuets to go. At this point I noticed Harry, Ronald and Ginny watching me in confusion.

"What are you waiting for Mione?" Ronald asked me, and the other staired confused.

"Oh, erm, well you see i have to go and visit Mcgonigal about an assessment and she said not to be late" I forcefully smiled lien though my teeth. Ginny and Harry didn't seem quite sure about this but then Ronald suddenly through them off this by saying

"Oh great, an assessment. That's just what I need". They both laughed at his moaning, as did I. We were laughing and having so much fun i did realise the time.

"It's 9:58pm Mione" Ginny told me, looking from the clock to me again. I looked at the clock relaxed until i realised what she had said.

"Oh shoot, best be off. See you all later". I told them, my voice getting quieter as i ran out the room.

I was standing out side the room of requirment. I took a deep breath and looked at my watch. 5 seconds to go. I counted them down in my head. These were the longest 5 seconds of my life.

10:00pm!

I opened the door and walked in. At first there appeared to be no one around but as i walked further in the room I came to discover that there was.

"Hello, Mione!" A voice said to me. I gasped in shock. This wasn't Draco but Goyle. Had Draco set me up?. I didn't know.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him, puzzled.

"You got my letter, right ?" he asked me lifting his eyebrow and walking closer to me. I backed away slowly.

"I don't understand ?"

"Oh, but you see it's so simple. I used pollyjuice potion to turn into Draco so you would except my letter" he looked at me with a mysterious look. I gasped.

"What, you didn't think that I was just going to let you get away that easy. You may be able to work Draco around your little finger but not me.. Mione" He told me once again raising his eye brows and putting his arm on my shoulder. I stared at him in disgust. He smugly smiled back at me. He then leaned in to kiss me. I moved away quickly.

"What's wrong ?" He asked me, sarcasticly. " You would if it was Draco, mabey i should of used the pollyjuice potion".

"You disgust me!" I told him

"Thank you"

I slapped him across the face. And went to run for the door he chased after me. My hand caught the door handle and it opened. There Draco stood outside the door. I fall into him hands in hysterics and held him tight.

"What's going on ?" He asked confused. Holding me tightly.

"She tried to come on to me" Goyle lied.

"I didn't, i swear Draco !" I told him.

"Then why is she so scared Goyle"

"I dunno she's crazy"

"What did you just call her" he said standing me up and walking towards Goyle.

"Arr. Got feelings for the mudblood have we?" Goyle mocked Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes and suddenly pulled his arm back to punch Goyle.

"No, Draco!, He's not worth it" I told him grabbing his hand. Goyle cowering.

"But Hermione, what he's done, and don't even getting me thinking about what he was doing to do" He told me.

"But if you do then your just as bad as him" I reasoned with him. He sighed and tilted his head.

"Please"

He put his hand back and walked away.

" Coming, Hermione?" He asked me and i followed him.

"Ooo, Draco and the Mudblood. Wont Blaise,Crabbe,Millicent and espeically Pansy want to hear about this"The Pansy bit was the last straw. I suddenly turned around and punch Goyle really hard in the face. So hard my hand was hurting. Draco burst out in a laugh and Goyle ran off.

"Im sorry Draco but I couldn't help it"

"It was brilliant, not as brilliant as the time you hit me. But it comes pretty close " He told me and i smiled at him.

"Come on".

He walked me back to my common room.

"Thank you again Draco" I told him

"Look it's nothing "he told me.

"There must be something I can give you to show my appreciation" i told him

He s"miled at me, and with that i leant forward for a kiss. I kissed him, and he kissed me.

"Bye, Draco"  
"Bye, Mione" We both smiled

I walked back into the common room smiling so much I almost blacked out everything else.

"What the Bloody hell was that ?" Ronald asked me and Harry and Ginny staired confused.

**Hope you liked it please Revieww xxx no nasy ones thank you for reading xx**


	6. NO!

"Oh, erm... It was my friend. Remember Russle from dumstrang. He used Pollyjuice potion to turn into Malfoy to creep you all out. " I told them.

"Oh you really had us on there Mione." Ginny added.

"Is there something going on between you two?"Ron asked me in consern.

"Errr, no not him!. He's just a really good friend" I told them.

They all walked off as they needed to see professor mcgonagal about something,they asked me to join them but I was to worried I declined.

I took a slow stroll back to the common room where I was bombarded by non other than Goyle.

"You coming with me Granger" Goyle told me grabbing my arm and covering my mouth to stop me from screaming. He took me into the shreeking shack, where he tied me to the fire place and removed his hand so I could speak again. He new that nobody would hear my shouting over here.

"What do you want Goyle?" I asked him through my tears.

"You" He told me.

I looked at him scared and confused.

"You hexed Draco god knows how many times. If you want someone to fool around with im hear."

"What?"

He aproched me and I could hear my breathing getting faster and louder.

He put his lips on mine and kissed me. I soon began to embrase the kiss, this was really strange and I didn't quite understand it. Before I had time to contenplate what was happening Draco burt through the door. We emmidatly stopped and Draco looked at us confused.

"Mione?"

Goyle watched and smiled.

"No,Draco it's not what it looks like"

Before storming of he cast a spell that untied th rope on my hand.

I got up and chased after him.

"Get back!. Look Hermione if you leave now I'll tell the hold school about this" He demande.

"got ahead" I said slowley before storming out after Draco. Goyle followed.

"Draco!. Please just listen to what I have to say"

"Why so you can lie somemore"

"No, please . Goyle came on to me I swear"

"But you didn't stop him"

"I know" I told him looking down at the floor.

He watched me and Goyle came up the bank.

"Look Draco lets be honesty she's chosen me" Goyle told him smirking

"No she hasen't...or have you Mione?"

There was a slight pause.

"I love you Draco."

"I...love you to"

I ran up to Draco, Goyle tryed to grabbe me but lost grip.

"Oh no you don't" Goyle shouted.

"sectumsempra!" Goyle cursed at Draco.

He was smiling at me but then his smile faded, everything was in slow motion.

He fell to the Ground.

"Draco!" I screamed, now running faster.

He was lieing on the floor slowley bleeding to death. Cut's all over him.

I had never heard of this spell before there fore I didn't know how to help. I reasored him through the tears but he would be ok. But to my horror he was much more formilliary with this spell and knew that he was slowely dieing.

"But Draco I love you. You cant die" I screamed through the tears "Fetch help Goyle!

"are you mad" he shouted walking away.

I screamed through my tears.

"look Draco, just hold on. I'll fetch help" I got up but Draco grabbed my hand.

"Hermione, there's no time. If you do you'll find me dead when you return. Please just let me spend my last minuete's with you"

"No!, your not dieing" I told him.

He sighed and a tear ran down his face.

I leant down and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Hermione"

Thows were the last words he ever said.

"He's dead!" I screamed.

It was all my fult. Why did I have to ruin everything?, there's nothing left for me now...nothing.

I lay on there floor and hugged the dead body. I cried and cried untill everyone came.

"Oh my!" Mcgonagal shouted. "Is he ?"

"Yes" I told her cring.

"Miss Granger, you gonna have to move away form that body.

"NO!"

Teachers attempted to pull me away from him and succeded in the end.

"No,Draco. Your hurting him , let him go."

"He's dead sweetie" Mcgonagal told me hugging me.

"No!"

They carried him away.


	7. what!

**please review xxxxxxxx **

I just watched as they took away the single most important person in my life. I might as well have murdered him myself, than let him be taken away by people who didn't even like him. He was mine, no one else's. I cant live with my self now, there's nothing left to live for.

I pulled free from Mcgonagall's arms and ran into the Dark forest, as fast as I could. This was the only way I could ensure I would make it, however this didn't matter as teachers didn't chase after me. I kept running deeper and deeper into the forest until I ran out of breath. I stopped and sat by a tree, were I lay my jacket out flat and lay on the ground.

Normally I would be scared, only because of what was out there but what do I have to loose, I mean at least then I would be in heaven with him.

I cried myself to sleep eventually.

"Don't open your eyes, Mione" Draco told me pulling her through the clouds.

"I'm not Draco" I added, no gripping his hand tighter.

"Promise?"

"I promise Draco"

"Open" he announced braking free of my hand.

"Wow, is this heaven?" I asked him looking around in amassment.

"Yep"

"Its…wonderful"

He pulled me into his arms and we hugged, until he pulled away.

"Hermione?"

"yes?"

"I don't want you to die, please. Heaven may be great but Its not your time"

"But I want to be with you"

"Would you want me to die?"

"well no of course"

"Exactly"

"But still, it's my chose"

"Well then, I wont let you. From now on, I'm your guardian angle"

I looked at him confused but smiled, then he began to fade away to dust. Suddenly all the bad memory's came flashing back. I screamed and yelped.

Until BANG!

I awoke from a deep, lifelike dream.

I got up and put my jacket back on, it was light again. I started walking into the forest, no particular reason. But I didn't really know what to do. Until I heard a voice, it was deep and manly. But who…?

"Well, if it isn't the Filthy little mud blood" A voice shouted.

I turned around, It was Goyle.

I charged at him as fast as I could, and pounced on him. I started to repetitively hit him in the face and upper body, until he lifted me of him and pinned my to the floor.

"Cosy, 'ay?" Goyle asked me sarcastically, and I tried with all my strength to left him, but he was to strong.

"Get of me!" I screamed and he smiled.

"Look, Granger. I'm not a killer, and I didn't kill Draco. He's still alive" Goyle told me.

"what?" I questioned. "No you lying!" I screamed.

"I'm not"

"I saw him get dragged away"

"No you didn't, you saw a petrified Draco dragged away"

"What?"

"the spell I used, is one that make the victim appear dead when they are actually alive maybe not well, but alive " he explained

"He will appear dead for what, 5 hours"

"Really" I screamed with joy and began to walk of but Goyle stopped me by grabbing m hand.

"Oh no you don't. I will fetch him you can stay here"

Goyle walked of out of the forest and soon disappeared.

Was Draco alive?…Was Draco dead?….

I don't know?.

All I can do is wait.


End file.
